


Hold Me Tight, Keep Me Warm

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Cum Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Betty Cooper, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, kinky bughead, literally just smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Betty gets her regular punishment from Jughead, but is it really a punishment when it brings her so much pleasure?Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 - CockwarmingNominee for the 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Oneshot Overall
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 31
Kudos: 166
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Hold Me Tight, Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but here's a short little smut fic for y'all! Thanks to my dear @kagszzy for the title help :) This will be the last thing you see from me until Kink Week next month so hope it can tide you over until then. In the meantime I'll be over on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to come say hi!

She hated it when he did this. But that’s why it was her punishment.

Maybe she had let her gaze linger too long on one of the football players, or maybe she had been too much of a brat during their play. It didn’t matter, the results were always the same: Betty stripped naked atop Jughead’s lap, settled on his cock but not allowed to move an inch.

Sometimes he would spread out on the couch and make her sit on him while they watched a documentary together. When he was in more of a cruel mood, he would put her on her hands and knees and prop his laptop on her back, working on his novel as she tried not to squirm below him.

Betty had learned that squirming just made it last longer and begging would only make him laugh softly. She never knew _exactly_ how long he kept her like this, but it was always long enough to make her brain fuzzy and her body sweaty. If she ever tried to fuck herself on his cock, he would give her a sharp swat on the ass and threaten to put her to bed like this.

(He did, only once. She was up all night whimpering and desperate to come as he stayed deep inside her soaking cunt, only granting her the occasional long, slow thrust.)

Currently Betty sat in his lap on the couch, facing him as her limbs wrapped around his body, clinging tightly like a koala to a tree. She held him tightly with her arms around his neck and her pussy around his length. His chin was tucked over her shoulder, his arms meeting around her middle as he held his video game controller. She didn’t know what he was playing and really couldn’t figure it out if she tried, thanks to the blood pounding in her ears making it impossible to hear anything.

It was impossible to tell how long she stayed like that, feeling just on the brink of pleasure as Jughead kept her still. Every so often she would try to roll her hips down into his, but he would just make a tutting sound that made her squeak out an apology as she tried to stop her movements.

She felt her pussy squeeze around his thick length, practically trying to milk him of his cum. Betty let out a quiet whine that she couldn’t stifle, making Jughead chuckle softly.

“Doing alright there, baby?” He asked in an amused voice, fully knowing she was _not_ doing alright.

“Yep, doing – _ah!_ – totally fine,” Betty’s reply was stilted as Jughead readjusted his position, making the tip of his cock reach just a little deeper inside of her.

He laughed again, though he was impressed with how well she was doing. Jughead _loved_ doing this to her; feeling her hot cunt wrapped around him as her resolve slowly frayed, not taking long to give in to her needy body and _begging_ him to fuck her. He felt so honored to be the one to take her apart like this and he never took it for granted.

“You sure? Because I’m about done with this game…if you needed anything that is…” Jughead smirked as he felt Betty lightly roll her hips into his with a barely contained whimper.

Gritting her teeth, Betty fought the urge to beg him to fuck her. “Nope, totally good.”

Turning off the game and setting down his controller, Jughead moved his hands to Betty’s hips, covered in a light sheen of sweat. He pressed his cheek against hers to whisper in her ear, “You wanna know how I know you’re lying, baby?”

Betty gulped at his husky tone, her body tightening from just that. “I-I’m not…” She said more to convince herself than him.

Ignoring her, Jughead continued, “I know you’re lying because your tight little cunt is _dripping_ all over my thighs. You can’t help but squeeze my cock, your pussy is practically begging me to fuck it, baby.”

As if to emphasize his point, Betty felt her core flutter around Jughead, making him chuckle in her ear. “Fuck, there it is. You don’t even have to use your words when your cunt does all the begging for you.”

Betty gasped as Jughead reached up and gripped her ponytail and tugged, making her look him in the eye. His eyes were blown black with lust and she was sure hers were glazed with need.

“Beg me, Betty. Beg me to fill you with my big cock, to fuck you until you scream.” Jughead tightened his grip on her hair, making her lips part with a moan.

“Yes Juggie, please I want that so much,” Betty whined as she felt tears prick her eyes as she finally gave into her body’s demands and tried to grind onto his cock more fervently.

Jughead moved his hands back down to grip her thighs, holding her tightly to him as he stood up from the couch. She clung to his neck as he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, pressing her legs down and spreading her open as he knelt between them.

He groaned as he gazed at her pink pussy, visibly clenching around his thick length where he split her open. He moved one thumb to pry apart her wet lips to better look at her untouched clit, making her mewl with need as her arms stretched up to grip his hair.

“Juggie please I can’t anymore I need –” She cut herself off with a gasp as Jughead finally took pity on his desperate girlfriend and moved his thumb over her clit, rubbing it firmly.

He groaned as Betty began clenching around him even harder and more frequently, her body twitching under him as he built up her orgasm. She had been so needy for so long now, so it would only take a little more to push her into her release.

Leaning down to cover her body with his, Jughead ducked his head down and sucked one of Betty’s taut nipples into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue laving her tight peak combined with what his thumb was doing to her clit made Betty let out a long whine as she _finally_ came.

“Fuckfuckfuck _Juggie!_ ” Betty moaned as her cunt clamped around Jughead’s cock, still unmoving inside her. She spasmed underneath him as he worked her through her release, but it only barely took the edge off. They both knew that she could only feel the bone-melting orgasm she craved when he fucked her hard.

Jughead released her nipple with a wet pop and admired Betty’s sweet face, contorted beautifully as she came down from her orgasm. He removed his thumb from her clit and brought it up to Betty’s lips, her mouth easily parting to allow him to slip it inside. She twirled her tongue around his thumb as they stared into each other’s eyes, both hooded over with lust.

“You ready for me to fuck you now, sweet girl?” Jughead asked softly, his free hand coming up to smooth the loose hairs off her sweaty forehead. Sucking his thumb harder, Betty nodded eagerly.

“You really have been so good for me, taking your punishment so well,” Jughead continued speaking as he began to inch out of her wet cunt, Betty’s eyes already fluttering shut at the dragging sensation. “My girl deserves to be fucked hard now, huh?” Pulling his hands from her mouth and forehead he reached down for her thighs, hiking them up around his hips as he slowly slid back into her wet center.

Betty opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, her body feeling overwhelmed now that Jughead was finally fucking her. The slick sounds of him moving in and out of her filled the room, as well as her panting breaths as she waited for him to pick up a faster pace.

She didn’t have to wait long as Jug felt his own control breaking apart. After spending so long inside her warm cunt, the wet slide as he picked up a rhythm of moving inside her felt like relief for them both.

“Jesus Christ Betts, you feel so _fucking_ good,” Jughead groaned into her neck before sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving a mark. Betty choked on her moan, her own hips bucking up to meet his heavy thrusts.

“Juggie _please_ fill me up with your cum, I need it so bad,” She begged him breathlessly, her hands clawing into his shoulders as he grunted. She could feel her next release building, the sounds of their hips slapping together sounding so filthy and perfect.

Jughead shoved a hand between their slick bodies, easily finding her swollen clit and pinching it as he fucked Betty harder. The buzzing in his head told him he was about to come and he desperately needed to feel Betty’s pussy squeezing him when he did.

With one last high-pitched scream, Betty felt her second orgasm overcome her. She felt lighter than air, her eyes rolling back into her head as she gripped Jughead tighter with both her hands and her clenching pussy.

Jughead swore as Betty’s pulsing cunt set him off, his own climax racing through him as he shot his cum into the beautiful creature below him. Once he had emptied his load into his lovely girlfriend and she had come down from her own high, he gripped her tight around the waist and flipped their bodies around, laying back on the pillows as he held her on top of him, cock still nestled inside.

He leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead, feeling her panting breaths on his chest as she relaxed into him. “Rest now, baby. Keep me nice and warm until I’m ready again.”

Betty’s breath hitched at his words, and Jughead couldn’t help but smirk as her pussy once again clenched around his cock. She may say she hated this punishment, but Jughead knew his girl and he knew she would never get enough.


End file.
